MLP : Cronicas del cazador
by crash Barecode
Summary: Historia de siempre: Chico muere, se va Equestria, vive aventuras, amor y Harem. Habitantes de Equestria humanizados con rasgos de pony (Orejas, cuerno y alas) Protagonista OP que no se deja pisotear. Equestria mas violenta y adulta en ciertos casos. Pequeños guiños a Prototype (videojuego)
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVO FIC, SI YA SE… OTRO. EN FIN HE CAMBIADO ALGUNAS COSAS CON RESPECTO AL MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA, NO SOLO LAS RAZAS HUMANOIDES. EN ESTE CAPITULO SE EXPLICARA Y HABRÁ UNA EXPLICACION MAS DETALLADA AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**PROLOGO.**

Una vida promedio, un trabajo promedio y un protagonista no muy difícil de hallar en una historia como esta. El nombre de este protagonista no es muy importante pero su historia si, pues resulta que desde sus 12 años ha tenido contacto con la magia… en sus sueños. Tal vez esto último les hace dudar "Cualquiera sueña con magia, no es especial"

Pues están equivocados. A temprana edad nuestro protagonista soñó con un ser fantástico, este se presento con la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado con reflejos azules y plateados tenía un gema en la frente y dos alas emplumadas en la espalda y usaba un elegante vestido blanco con detalles en dorado. El niño la vio de casualidad, ella parecía sorprendida de ser notada. Siguió apareciendo noche tras noche y el niño siempre la encontraba en cada uno de sus sueños.

Un día ella se presento como Harmonia, una diosa que al no ser necesitada se había dedicado a explorar los otros mundos a través de los sueños por miles de años y en todo ese tiempo solo ese niño la había visto. Con el tiempo verla en sus sueños se había vuelto normal, Harmonia aparecería y usaría su magia para convertir cada sueño en una fantástica aventura y al niño en un héroe de leyenda pues mientras dormía estaba dotado de magia y fuerzas extraordinarias.

Al pasar los años sin embargo su paraíso onírico se convirtió en un posible riesgo. Un día como cualquier otro se encontraba en su sueño de costumbre combatiendo un monstruo, un espíritu o algún otro villano, la pelea resulto más dura que de costumbre y había recibido una herida en la mano, al acabar el sueño se percato de que su mano aun seguía lastimada. Aun recuerda las palabras de Harmonia al enterarse.

**-Lo lamento mucho, esto ha sido culpa mía-** dijo ella preocupada **–estas son las consecuencias de traer magia a un mundo donde esta no existe. La barrera entre el mundo de los sueños y el mundo real ha cambiado-** en ese momento no entendía el calibre de sus palabras.

Ella procedió a explicar que ahora cada vez que duerma podría pasarle algunas cosas extrañas y que esa herida solo había sido el principio. Las palabras de Harmonia estaban llenas de verdad pues al cumplir los quince años las cosas subieron de nivel. Al principio fue bueno, exceptuando alguna que otra herida pequeña, pues ahora se había vuelto más fuerte y rápido en la vida real cosa que le gustaba presumir. A partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, los enemigos de sus sueños eran cada vez más peligrosos y le causaban heridas que debía ocultar ya que no sabía cómo explicarlas y para empeorar Harmonia ya no lo visitaba, nunca recibió una explicación de por qué.

Lo peor sin embargo fue hace un año. Su madre enfermo gravemente y un día sucedió lo que se esperaba. A unos meses de su cumpleaños 18 su madre falleció destrozando su corazón. Estos sentimientos negativos crearon dentro de sus sueños a un monstruo tan poderoso que no podía ser derrotado. Tal era su poder que al dormir se encontraba en un peligro sin precedentes. Bien podría estar en contra de Freddy Kruegger, pasaba toda la pesadilla escapando y escondiéndose de la criatura. Esto provoco que jamás pudiera estar descansado y que se durmiera accidentalmente durante su trabajo haciendo que sea despedido varias veces.

En fin, para comenzar esta historia tenemos que regresar al presente. Nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista bostezando debido a la falta de sueño en su nuevo trabajo como cajero de un mini supermercado. El día era lento asi que trataba de mantenerse despierto viendo caricaturas en su laptop. Tenía varias temporadas de sus series favoritas y en este momento estaba poniéndose al día con MLP: Friendship is magic. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo se burlaban de el por esto pero nunca les prestaba atención después de todo estaba allí por dinero y no para hacer amigos; además a la mínima molestia podía acusarlos de fumar hierva en horas de trabajo. Los tenía sujetos por las bolas.

El tema del dinero era muy molesto para él pues ya no ganaba tanto como antes pero ya mucha suerte tenía de haber conseguido este trabajo después de quedarse dormido al volante de una limosina con todo y pasajero. Suspirando siguió con lo suyo hasta que su turno acabo y se fue a la parada del autobús donde se sentó a esperar.

-No soportaré esto por mucho tiempo- murmuro para sí mismo. Sus parpados le pesaban y no dejaba de bostezar. En un par de minutos se quedo dormido allí sentado y fue el último recuerdo de esa vida. Mientras dormía la criatura de sus sueños lo atrapo.

Estaba muerto.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO. PRIMERA PERSONA:**

**-Es bueno volver a verte-** Reconozco esa voz, mire hacia la derecha y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, era Harmonia.

\- Harmonia ¿regresaste? ¿Me quede dormido otra vez?- cuando note que ella no estaba sonriendo supe que algo andaba mal y como en una tormenta mis recuerdos llovieron sobre mi –Estoy muerto- dije en shock.

**-Temo que asi es- **se veía triste.

.

.

.

-¿Esto es el más allá? No es lo que me esperaba- comente después de un largo silencio. Sorprendentemente me sentía bien, libre… en paz. La muerte no era como lo imagine.

**-Lamento decir que te equivocas una vez más-** respondió ella **–Moriste dentro de un sueño creado con magia por lo que tu mente y tu alma quedaron atrapadas en un espacio entre el mundo onírico y el mundo físico-** esa explicación me decía poco y nada.

-Y supongo que no podre regresar- dije aceptando mi destino por más desafortunado que fuera –Al menos no tendré que pagar las cuentas de este mes- trate de ponerle un poco de humor **(**No es como si hubiera alguien esperándome ni nada**)** pensé ligeramente decepcionado **(**No tengo arrepentimientos pero debí esforzarme más en la parte social de mi vida**)**

**-Lo lamento mucho, es por mi culpa que estas en esta situación- **dijo Harmonia inclinándose **–Si no fuera por mi curiosidad no estarías aqu…-**

-Ya deja de inclinarte- la interrumpí sorprendiéndola –Eres una diosa, deja de hacer tonterías. No te culpo por nada de esto- estaba sonriendo. Fue mi amiga por mucho tiempo. Cuando ella levanto la cabeza pude ver lágrimas recorriendo su delicado rostro. Se acerco a mí y me dio una abrazo que correspondo con algo de torpeza… no me habían abrasado en mucho tiempo. Pasamos un buen tiempo poniéndonos al día y cuando ella me dijo de donde provenía pues…

-¡¿Equestria?! ¡¿Vienes de Equestria?! ¡¿Ese mundo de caballitos parlantes multicolor es real?!- le pregunte a gritos de sorpresa mientras ella soltaba una risita ante la cara probablemente hilarante que hice.

**-Sí, del universo que tú conoces y de sus muchos paralelos- **respondió ella **–Yo fui la diosa creadora de todo su multiverso y cuando mi trabajo estuvo hecho decidí retirarme y visitar otros multiversos usando los sueños como portal de entrada- **explico.

Superando mi sorpresa comenzamos a hablar sobre dichos universos paralelos y los cambios entre unos y otros siendo los que estaban habitados por humanos los que más llamaron la atención. Harmonia uso su poder para mostrarme algunas imágenes y eran muy diferentes. Parecía que había tomado como base el diseño de Equestria Girls solo que los humanos mantenían ciertos rasgos de poni como las orejas, alas si eran pegasos y una gema en su frente si eran unicornios; armonía por su parte era una alicornio por lo que tenia las dos.

**(Imagínense a las Mane 6 de Equestria Girls cuando se transforman. Mantienen todo su cuerpo humano exceptuando las orejas, alas si las tienen y gemas en sus frentes si son unicornios o alicornios)**

-Eso es de locos- dije después de asimilarlo todo –Pero bastante genial-

**-Me alegra que pienses de esa forma pues tengo una propuesta que hacerte-** dijo Harmonia cortando mis pensamientos. Recuperando mi atención la mire con intriga hasta que comenzó a explicar **–Aprecio mucho que no me culpes por lo sucedió yo no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de tu destino-** dijo agachando un poco la cabeza **–Por eso permíteme compensártelo, puedo enviarte a uno de los universos dentro de mi domino para que puedas continuar con la vida que se arrebato prematuramente-** dijo con total seriedad y convicción.

-OK- respondí simplemente.

**-Se que puede ser mucho para asimilar pero…-** Harmonia se detuvo un segundo y me miro **-¿Aceptaras simplemente asi?-** me pregunto confundida.

-Pues no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme muerto, solo tenía 20 años cuando morí. Además Equestria se parece bastante a los mundos de fantasía a donde me llevabas para tener aventuras. Incluso estoy emocionado- le respondí sonriendo.

**-Entonces asi será, te daré las mismas habilidades que tenias en tus sueños- **ella levanto señalo su mano hacia mí al mismo tiempo que la gema de su frente se iluminaba y antes de que me diera cuenta mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar, estaba cambiando. Mi piel se torno blanca como la porcelana y mi cabello de un rosa brillante, mis ojos se volvieron dorados y en el centro de mi frente había una gema. Me había convertido en la versión humana de un unicornio. Mi ropa era la misma que llevaba cuando morí: unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha. No podía verme pero me sentía diferente.

**-Tendrás que darte un nuevo nombre que valla con la nueva imagen -** dijo Harmonia, yo simplemente asentí de acuerdo y después de pensarlo por un minuto se me ocurrió uno que me gustara y que no existiera en ese mundo.

-¡Ohh, seré Nitro! ¡Me encanta como suena! - dije mi nuevo nombre con orgullo, es decir, suena único y es diferente a los que usan en MLP. Antes de que mi mente vagara pensando en mi futuro en Equestria, Harmonia recupero mi atención.

**-Ese es un nombre corto pero te aseguro de que nadie en Equestria lleva un nombre ni siquiera parecido a ese- **ella se rio un poco de mi entusiasmo **-Cuando atravieses este portal te encontraras al inicio de la historia- **dijo Harmonia concentrándose para crear un portal rumbo a Equestria y en el momento en que fue lo suficientemente grande como para que lo cruzara salte, ni siquiera me detuve para admirar mi nueva apariencia.

-Gracias por todo- grite mientras atravesaba el portal. De no haberme dejado llevar por el ansia había escuchado lo que la diosa me había dicho.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**–Cruzo el portal antes de que este completo-** dijo Harmonia algo irritada **–Veamos cuando y donde caerás- **se concentro y con sus poderes logro ver el destino de nuestro protagonista. Suspirando abrió otro portal para su propio uso.

**XOXOXO En Equestria XOXOXOXO**

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- grito nuestro protagonista al caer del portal aterrizando en una mesa que se rompió por su caída -¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto **(**Recuerdo haber hablado con Harmonia y atravesar el portal, eso significa que estoy en Equestria pero… siento que hay algo mal con mi memoria. No recuerdo mucho del programa, ni siquiera los nombres de las protagonistas o su apariencia**)** estaba empezando a preocuparse **(**Vamos concéntrate ¿De qué trataba el show? Un mundo de caballitos de colores que salvaban al mundo con el poder de la amistad. Y sus nombres eran…. No los recuerdo, se veían… tampoco recuerdo**)** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡ALTO AHÍ INTRUSO!- grito un hombre en armadura dorada apuntando una lanza a su cara.

**(**¿En dónde estoy? Parece un castillo y este debe ser un guardia… ¿La nobleza era buena o mala en este mundo?**)** Pensó. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ignoro por completo al guardia que seguía apuntándole con su lanza y gritando que alzara las manos y se entregara **(**Sea como fuere, no podre aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad en prisión**)**

-Oye amigo tranquilo, fue un accidente nunca quise romper nada- dijo con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-¡Silencio intruso!- grito el guardia -¡Acabas allanar el castillo de la princesa Celestia y destruiste su propiedad, pasaras mucho tiempo en prisión!- se acerco con un par de esposas.

-Lamento que hayas dicho eso- respondió Nitro, quien actuando con rapidez pateo la rodilla del guardia haciéndolo tropezar y lo desarmo para luego romperle la lanza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, cosa que aprovecho para ponerle las esposas –Ahora debo salir de aquí- murmuro y corrió en una dirección aleatoria ignorando el hecho de que tenía un par de espectadores.

-¿Q-que fue eso Twilight?- pregunto un bebe dragón de escamas purpuras y verdes llamado Spike.

-No lo sé Spike, nunca había visto un portal como ese pero… parece que son problemas- respondió una chica de piel lavanda con cabello purpura con una franja de un tono más claro. Vestía como una colegiala y llevaba un par de libros gruesos en sus brazos –Tenemos que avisarle a la princesa ¡Vamos!- le dijo a su asistente y ambos comenzaron a correr en busca de su tutora.

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

En su camino hacia la libertad Nitro se había cruzado con varios guardias que sufrieron el mismo destino que el anterior, dejando un rastro de hombres en armadura inconscientes. Rastro que fue seguido por el capitán Shinning Armor junto con una guarnición de sus mejores hombres.

-De acuerdo mis estadísticas físicas están tal y como las recuerdo veamos si puedo usar magia- se dijo asi mismo. Se encontraba en una habitación para tomar un respiro de la persecución –Técnicamente soy un unicornio asi que debería de poder hacer levitar objetos-

Levanto la mano frente a una silla pero esta ni se movió, siguió por otro par de intentos pero el resultado no cambiaria. Le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta de que tenia concentrarse a través de la gema de su frente, que era el reemplazo de su cuerno.

-¡Si, al fin!- dijo con alegría al ver a la silla elevarse en un aura mágica de color blanca **(**Ya podía usar magia en mis sueños, supongo que mi cuerpo solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la realidad**)** pensó.

-¡Alto ahí!- Nitro solo podía suspirar, detrás de él había otros 5 guardias rodeándolo con lanzas apuntándolo, antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar el pelirosa salto hacia el primero y le dio una potente patada en la sien dejándolo inconsciente un par de metros más allá de él. Había quedado justo en medio de los otros cuatro asi que con una ademan de su mano la misma silla con la que jugaba segundos atrás voló a toda velocidad hacia la cabeza del segundo guardia mientras que el propio Nitro esquivaba un lanzazo moviéndose hacia la izquierda y con un gancho derecho derribo al tercer guardia.

Los últimos dos agitaron sus alas para tomar distancia y le arrojaron dos lanzas. Pensando rápidamente cruzo ambos brazos frente a él y creó un escudo circular de energía blanca que lo protegió, lo tomo del aire y cual Capitán América se los arrojo como si fuera un disco dándole a uno en la frente y rebotando para darle al último en la sien. Nitro festejo y después de esposar a los guardias con su propio equipamiento, salió corriendo otra vez, reprimiendo una carcajada por lo divertido que estaba resultando esta situación.

**EN OTRA PARTE:**

La princesa Celestia había vivido por mucho tiempo, más que cualquiera de sus súbditos y aun asi jamás hubiera esperado vivir para ver esto. Frente a ella se encontraba un ser del cual solo había escuchado leyendas, un ser que creía era un mito. A su lado su sobrina, la princesa Mi Amore Cadence tenía pensamientos similares. Para sumar a su sorpresa la Diosa Suprema Harmonia, como era conocida por este rincón del multiverso, les había contado una historia tan inverosímil como su propia existencia y es que la Diosa suprema había hecho amistad con un humano de otro multiverso.

**-Y esa es toda la historia-** dijo Harmonia mirando con un expresión satisfecha los rostros de ambas princesas. Les había contado todo, incluyendo la historia de nuestro protagonista a detalle.

-¿Entonces tu amigo se encuentra en Equestria ahora?- pregunto Celestia después de digerir la información, a su lado Cadence aun parecía estar anonadada.

**-Correcto, por desgracia Nitro se dejo llevar por la emoción y atravesó mi portal espacio tiempo antes de que terminara de formarlo y altero mi plan-** respondió la Diosa suprema con un suspiro **–Originalmente tenía planeado enviarlo a un año más tarde y a un lugar diferente-**

-¿En qué parte de Equestria está ahora?- pregunto Cadence con mucha curiosidad, no todos los días uno se encontraba en una situación como esta. Conocer a un ser del calibre de Harmonia y a una persona de otro multiverso en un solo día era un evento histórico. La princesa del amor solo podía pensar en conocerlo.

**-Pues…-** respondió Harmonia con duda pues ya podía imaginarse la dirección de los acontecimientos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los efectos secundarios de atravesar el portal incompleto y de la habilidad de meterse en problemas que Nitro ha tenido desde niño. Por otra parte su habilidad de meterse en problemas solo era superada por su ridícula habilidad de superarlos asi que debería estar más que bien.

-¡Princesa Celestia alguien apareció en el castillo a través de un portal y está peleando con toda la guardia real!- grito- advirtió la alumna de la princesa irrumpiendo por las puertas junto a su dragón asistente.

**-El siempre ha sido un poco rebelde y travieso-** explico Harmonia manteniendo la pequeña diversión que sentía para sí misma, diversión que podía apostar que Nitro estaba sintiendo ahora. Como si se hubieran sentado sobre una tachuela Celestia y Cadence brincaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia su "invitado" inesperado.

**CON NITRO:**

Nuestro pelirosa de turno seguía en su "épico" escape corriendo por los pasillos y derribando a uno que otro guardia ocasional. Algunos estaban atados y amordazados por las cortinas, otros estaban inconscientes metidos en armarios y habitaciones vacías y algunos estaban literalmente pegados a las paredes y el techo gracias a un uso creativo que le había dado a su magia. Al final se encontró con la puerta principal y con su último obstáculo: el capitán Shinning Armor y lo que quedaba de la guardia real.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Nitro con una mano en su cadera y una expresión de cansancio -¿"Alto ahí intruso te tenemos rodeado"?- pregunto con un tono de burla.

-Exactamente, te encuentras en desventaja asi que te aconsejo que te rindas- declaro Shinnig Armor haciendo brillar su gema preparándose para lanzar un hechizo.

-Ummm… nah- le respondió Nitro apuntando su mano izquierda haciendo una pistola con sus dedos y disparando balas de magia de bajo nivel a sus soldados. Su ataque fue bloqueado por el capitán que uso su propia magia para crear un escudo frente a sus hombres mientras estos corrían hacia él.

Buscando un enfoque diferente recurrió a un truco bastante sucio, chasqueando sus dedos género un estallido de luz brillante que aturdió a todo el mundo obligándolos a cerrar los ojos y a que Shinning Armor cancele su hechizo de escudo.

Para cuando todos recuperaron la vista Nitro se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el pelirosa levanto su mano enseñando una buena cantidad de cinturones. Al mirar hacia abajo los guardias se encontraron con sus pantalones en sus tobillos. Este momento fue aprovechado por Nitro, quien volvió a disparar sus balas explosivas esta vez dando en el blanco y dejando a todos excepto al capitán de la guardia inconscientes.

-¡Pagaras por eso!- le grito enfadado Shinning Armor, había humillado a sus hombres y no podía dejarlo pasar. Se suponía que la guardia real era lo mejor de lo mejor ¿y un demente de cabello rosa sale de la nada y los acaba de esa forma tan vergonzosa? No pasara.

-¿Aceptas escepticismo?- pregunto Nitro burlándose una vez más. Haciendo uso de su magia hizo que una lanza se arrojara hacia sus manos. Con el arma en su poder de una patada rompió el extremo con la punta y giro el baston bo improvisado en sus manos.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y fue el capitán quien hizo el primer movimiento. Desenvaino su espada y cargo contra nuestro protagonista quien desvió la hoja con su vara e hizo retroceder a Shinning Armor con una patada al pecho que su armadura aguanto sin problemas. El capitán actuó rápidamente alzando un escudo mágico para cubrirse de una bala mágica a corta distancia y luego ambos chocaron sus armas enfrascándose en una lucha de fuerza.

-Eres un soldado de verdad- le dijo Nitro aprovechando la cercanía de la lucha de fuerzas –Tu forma de pelear es completamente rígida y predecible, asi no podrás conmigo- apenas termino de hablar empujo a Shinning Armor apenas esforzándose y como si se tratase de un bailarín se movió fluidamente esquivando y rodeando al capitán de la guardia real.

-¡Quédate quieto!- dijo frustrado Shinning Armor atacando una y otra vez, la técnica del capitán era buena y se veía pulida por los años de práctica y con cualquier otro contrincante seria efectivo pero no con Nitro, el estilo de pelea del pelirosado dejaba sin efecto al del capitán.

-¡¿Capitán donde esta?!- se escucharon múltiples voces desde un pasillo. Actuando rápidamente y aprovechando la pequeña distracción Nitro se adelanto y golpeo a Shinning Armor directo en la garganta cortando su respiración y haciéndole imposible responder.

COFF; COFFF tosió Shinning Armor mientras su rival se aclaraba la garganta y masajeaba su propio cuello con los dedo y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con sorpresa lo que sucedió a continuación.

-¡Estoy bien!- grito Nitro imitando la voz de Shinning Armor casi a la perfección -¡El intruso corrió hacia el lado norte del castillo, no se preocupen por mí, atrápenlo antes de que escape!-

-¡SI, SEÑOR!- respondieron los guardias dejando escuchar sus pasos a la distancia.

-Las imitaciones se me dan bastante bien, ¿eh?- pregunto Nitro con una sonrisa orgullosa que se desvaneció en un par de segundos cuando se vio obligado a esquivar un as de energía enviado por Shinning Armor. Recuperando su sonrisa uso su mano derecha para dispararle una esfera de magia rosada en cada mano y con un fuerte golpe lo envió a la pared.

Lo primero que noto Shinning Amor era que estaba adherido al muro, miro hacia sus manos y ambas estaban recubiertas por un aura rosa que lo mantenía fijo a la pared y cuando estaba a punto de usar su magia para zafarse escucho un "click" de las esposas que Nitro le había puesto en su muñeca izquierda. Estas esposas por supuesto impedían el uso de la magia asi que quedo indefenso, había sido derrotado.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Nitro enseñándole su mano cubierta por el aura rosa –Se me acaba de ocurrir hace un rato, no fue demasiado difícil de hacer. Lo que hice fue alterar las propiedades de mi magia, puedo hacerla pegajosa y súper elástica. Me base en dos personajes ficticios para crear este hechizo- le conto pensando en Spider Man y sobre todo en Hisoka de Hunter X Hunter -¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu día acabaría asi?-

**(**He leído muchos fan ficción con protagonistas como yo, terminan en un mundo con magia que pueden aprovechar de formas muy útiles gracias a su conocimiento de animes y caricaturas. Fue realmente divertido pero ya debo irme**) **pensó Nitro caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- lo detuvieron, otra vez.

-¡OH VAMOS, TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!- grito Nitro frustrado y ya arto de tener que tratar con, lo que él estaba seguro de que eran, extras. Ni siquiera secundarios, eran extras. Aunque tenía la sensación de que el hombre pegado al muro era un de hecho un personaje secundario. Despejando su mente se preparo para otra persecución pero todo fue detenido repentinamente.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- la voz de una mujer distorsionada por el alto volumen que le dio a su orden detuvo su avance. Todos en la habitación, al menos los que seguían consientes, llevaron su atención hacia la gobernante de Equestria. La princesa Celestia había caminado desde la sala del trono hasta el vestíbulo del castillo junto con su sobrina, alumna y la Diosa suprema. En el camino se encontraron a un total 23 guardias inconscientes con heridas mínimas y al momento de dar con la confrontación solo para encontrarse con que su guardia real, incluyendo a su capitán, había sido derrotada… estaba impresionada.

Nitro estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hasta que noto a Harmonia asi que pregunto lo que tenía en mente desde que llego a este mundo -¿Qué está pasando y porque tuve que escapar?-

**UNA EXPLICACION DESPUES:**

Harmonia procedió a contarle a Nitro todo lo ocurrido mientras tomaban el té con la princesa Celestia, Cadence y Twilight junto con Spike. A mitad de la explicación la mente de la alumna de Celestia hizo corto circuito pero se recupero rápidamente y presto atención anotando furiosamente cada pequeña porción de información nueva.

-¿Perdí parte de mi memoria?- pregunto Nitro bebiendo de una taza de té.

**-Asi es, al atravesar el portal incompleto tu mente sufrió de amnesia que por desgracia es permanente-** le respondió Harmonia mientras el no parecía estar demasiado preocupado **–Calculo que has olvidado al menos un 90% de tus recuerdos sobre este mundo y sus habitantes, recordando lo suficiente sobre lugares y alguna que otra cosa-**

-¿No puedes arreglarlo siendo la "Diosa Suprema del Multiverso"?- pregunto Cadence con curiosidad.

**-Incluso los dioses tenemos reglas que seguir, una de ellas nos impide interferir directamente con el reino bajo nuestro dominio. Reino del cual Nitro forma parte desde que atravesó el portal- **le respondió Harmonia aclarando la mayoría de dudas.

-Bueno, nada se puede hacer, además estoy aquí asi que considero el viaje como un éxito- comento Nitro aceptando una rebanada de pastel de una de las sirvientas, la cual temblaba de miedo solo por estar cerca de él -¿Qué le pasa a ella?- pregunto señalando a las sirvientas.

-Supongo que ver a un joven de cabello rosa aparecer de la nada y dejar a su paso un rastro de guardias inconscientes asusto un poco al personal del castillo- respondió Celestia con una amabilidad inesperada y un sorprendente buen humor.

-¡Wow, asi que no era el único haciendo escándalo!- respondió Nitro -¿Me pregunto por qué no me tope con él?- pregunto ignorando el hecho de que se trataba de el mismo.

-Umm… se refiere a ti- dijo Spike quien aún seguía un poco nervioso en su presencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando mi cabello es negr…?- confundido Nitro tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo bajo al alcance de su vista y efectivamente era rosado -¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!- estiro la mano y con un solo movimiento le arrebato la bandeja de plata a uno de los sirvientes y se vio en el reflejo: ojos dorados, piel de blanca tipo Joker y cabello rosa chicle -¿De todos los colores mi cabello es rosa?- le pregunto a nadie en particular.

**-¿No te gusta? Creí que te verías guapo pero…- **dijo Harmonia con los ojos humedecidos, parecía que iba a llorar. Nitro entro en pánico.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, nunca dije que no me gustara!- respondió rápidamente y con desesperación –Es solo que es la primera vez que lo veo y no me lo esperaba para nada, pero si me gusta le da un buen toque original y… me recuerda a la goma de mascar y sabes que amo la goma de mascar- explico apresuradamente.

**-¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Me alegra que te guste!-** dijo Harmonia con una sonrisa radiante. Las demás espectadoras contuvieron una risita y solo sonrieron.

**(**Es increíble que la persona que causo tantos problemas se desarme por completo por el llanto de una mujer. Es adorable**) **pensó Cadence observando como Nitro caía de nuevo en su asiento completamente aliviado.

**(**Es un joven muy interesante, no podría ser de otra forma teniendo en cuenta que la Diosa Suprema Harmonia construyo una amistad con él**)** pensó Celestia.

**(**Más información en una sola charla que en toda la historia de Equestria ¡Es increíble!**)** Pensó Twilight completamente ajena a la escena frente a ella.

**(**JAJAJAJA, parece que es un sujeto divertido**) **pensó el único otro macho en la habitación. Spike parecía ir perdiendo su miedo hacia el pelirosado.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde poniendo al día a Nitro con el mundo en general. Le explicaron todo, desde el funcionamiento del clima y las estaciones hasta la función de Celestia de traer el día y la noche. También le informaron sobre la existencia de monstruos a los que llamaban Kaijins, Nitro miro a Harmonia y confirmo que ella los había nombrado, estos tenían diferentes niveles de peligrosidad.

Como parte final de la explicación le mostraron un cristal blanco que se encontraba en las afueras de Canterlot, según Celestia la gran mayoría de ciudades y pueblos se construían cerca de estos cristales ya que servían para repeler a los Kaijins de menor nivel, los cuales eran más abundantes, claro que hacer uso de esa palabra era una exageración ya que era muy difícil encontrarse con uno a menos que abandones la ciudad. Aun con su falta de memoria Nitro sabía que nunca había visto ni escuchado sobre esto y Harmonia se lo confirmo, en confidencia, de que era algo único de este universo.

**-Ya es hora de que me vaya-** dijo Harmonia. Ya era de noche y el grupo se encontraba en el salón del trono **–De nuevo te pido disculpas por todo lo que tuviste que pasar-**

-Y yo de nuevo quiero darte las gracias… por todo, y en caso de que aun te sientas culpable te aseguro de que has enmendado tu error- Ambos, Harmonia y Nitro, se dieron un último abrazo y la Diosa desapareció de un destello. La princesa Celestia invito al viajero de otro universo a vivir temporalmente en el castillo hasta que se adaptara lo suficiente como para vivir solo.

Ya en su cama Nitro se estaba esforzando por recordar algo relevante del show que vio antes de acabar en Equestria pero sus recuerdos eran casi inexistentes. Al ver a Celestia y Cadence tuvo la misma sensación que con Shinning Armor por lo que eran personajes importantes. Con Twilight sin embargo no tuvo dudas de que ella era muy importante, tal vez más que Celestia aunque sonara raro siendo que ni siquiera es una princesa.

-Un viaje acaba y otro empieza- dijo antes de acomodarse e intentar dormir.

**FICHA DE PERSONAJE Y HAREM:**

**Nombre: Nitro.**

**Raza: Unicornio (tiene una gema blanca en forma de diamante en su frente)**

**Apariencia.**

**Piel: blanca, no caucásica, blanca como el Joker de Dc comics.**

**Ojos: Dorados (como todos mis OC)**

**Cabello: Rosa (para darle un cambio)**

**Vestimenta: Jeans, botas marrones, camiseta de mangas cortas de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero blanco con cuello de piel. En el inicio del canon llevara un pañuelo negro en la cabeza. **

**HABILIDADES**

**Fuerza: Superior a la media (Aumentara)**

**Velocidad: Superior a la media (es el más rápido en tierra, aunque mas lento que algunos pegasos mientras vuelan)**

**Agilidad: Superior a todos los demás personajes.**

**Método de combate: Estilo de combate que se basa en movimientos rápidos y precisos que son difíciles de predecir por su oponente. Uso de armas de todo tipo.**

**Magia: Su repertorio de hechizos es pequeño ya que no será su habilidad principal.**

**HAREM (INCOMPLETO, SUGERENCIAS)**

**Twilight**

**Rarity**

**¿Alguna princesa?**

**SUGIERAN POR FAVOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento que el capitulo sea corto pero tendrán que acostumbrarse. En este momento tengo ganas de escribir otras cosas. Sigan dándome sugerencias para el HAREM**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**CAPITULO 2 (LEAN ABAJO)**

**Vida en Canterlot Parte 1**

Los últimos meses habían sido tranquilos para Nitro. Al principio vivir en el castillo había sido complicado debido a su reputación de problemático violento que gano en su primer día en Equestria pero con el pasar de los días el personal del castillo lo había aceptado poco a poco.

Otra cosa interesante era que Twilight lo había estado siguiendo de un lado a otro haciéndole preguntas sobre su mundo de origen y anotando cada respuesta que le daba, fue ligeramente molesto al principio pero ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de la unicornio intelectual.

Por supuesto que con Twilight también vino Spike, Nitro y el pequeño dragón se llevaron bien rápidamente gracias a su gusto compartido por los comics. El sentía que Twilight realmente no lo consideraba como un amigo y después de ver su interacción con sus amigas, entendió que la chica no estaba para nada interesada en la amistad, los estudios eran su vida de una forma un poco preocupante. Ambos se veían a diario ya que Celestia le pidió a su estudiante que sea la tutora de Nitro y le enseñe los conceptos básicos de la magia equestre. También podría jurar que la chica lo estuvo siguiendo por un tiempo junto con un cuaderno en el que no paraba de escribir.

Contrario a Twilight, nuestro prota había empezado una muy buena amistad con Cadence, cosa que le molestaba mucho a Shinning Armor. Nitro sospechaba que el capitán tenía sentimientos por la princesa.

Y ese era otro tema, pues no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas durante su estadía en el castillo. Aun había una buena cantidad de resentimiento hacia nuestro protagonista, la mayoría provenía de toda la guardia real, especialmente Shinning Armor y la otra parte venia del príncipe Blueblood. Al principito no le gustaba nada la idea de que su tía la princesa Celestia permitiera que un "salvaje" se quedara en el castillo.

Por supuesto nuestro protagonista tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse ya que uno de sus antiguos enemigos lo había seguido desde su mundo. La búsqueda de trabajo durante días había dado sus frutos y había empezado a trabajar en una tienda de donas.

Pero eso no era la prioridad del día pues la princesa Celestia le había pedido una demostración de sus habilidades, curiosa por ver como había derrotado a sus guerreros de elite ya que no pudo verlo con sus propios ojos y en este momento se dirigía hacia allí... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO:**

Había llegado la hora, todos en el castillo sabían que solo podía acabar de una manera. El capitán Shinning Armor y sus hombres sentían rencor hacia Nitro por lo sucedido durante su primer día en Equestria. El enfrentamiento era inminente y sucedería hoy.

Desde uno de los balcones la princesa Celestia junto con Cadence y Twilight se había acomodado para observar el encuentro.

-¿Quién creen que gane?- pregunto Spike, quien también estaba allí comiendo palomitas de maíz como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo.

-Bueno…- dijo Twilight sacando un cuaderno que tenía el nombre de "Nitro" en la portada. Las princesas no se sorprendieron, ambas sabían cómo reaccionaría la unicornio ante un ser de otro mundo. Básicamente lo convirtió en una investigación científica –... por lo poco que pude ver el día que Nitro llego a Equestria, es muy hábil en el combate mano a mano- leyó sus datos.

-¿Y cómo le fue con la magia?- le pregunto Celestia.

-Es bastante extraño- le respondió Twilight –Se negó a aprender muchos hechizos porque los considero "inútiles"- dijo un poco indignada por ese hecho, ¿Cómo podría considerar que el conocimiento era inútil? –Pero avanzo rápidamente en lo demás con algunas excepciones como la teletransportacion, que nunca pudo aprender. Pero lo más extraño es que se empeño en crear sus propios hechizos como esa magia pegajosa que llamo "Goma Bungee" y otros que no quiso mostrarme- dijo con molestia "Es un secreto" decía "No quiero arruinar la sorpresa" era otra de sus frases.

-Muy interesante- dijo Celestia. Por supuesto ella esperaba que Nitro fuera diferente a los demás, de otra forma Harmonia no lo hubiera traído. Ya había demostrado ser físicamente superior a los demás unicornios, una rareza para la raza y era lógico pensar que su magia también sería diferente.

-Espero que solo sea un entrenamiento amistoso- dijo Cadence.

-¡Shhhh, ya va empezar!- dijo Spike emocionado señalando el cuadrilátero en donde Nitro había subido junto con un guardia terrestre bastante alto y fornido.

**CUADRILATERO.**

-Las reglas son simples- dijo Shinning Armor –Para ganar deben noquear al contrincante, sacarlo del ring o hacer que se rinda. No se permiten la fuerza letal y las heridas permanentes deben evitarse. ¡Comiencen!-

-La última vez nos tomaste por sorpresa chico. Pero no sucederá de nuevo- dijo el guardia, era un terrestre cerca de los dos metros de altura, piel marrón clara y cabello negro.

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso- respondió Nitro poniéndose en posición de lucha, adelanto levemente el pie izquierdo y subió las manos en una posición de boxeo.

Con un grito de guerra el guardia se lanzo al ataque con el puño levantado. Nitro no se hizo de rogar y acelero interceptando al guardia en segundos para sorpresa de los presentes y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar paso por debajo del golpe enviado por desesperación y enterró su puño en el estomago del guardia. El guardia se puso en una posición provechosa para Nitro, doblado por el dolor, permitiendo que el extranjero de cabello rosa le diera golpe ascendente en la barbilla levantándolo del suelo y como un último movimiento lo sujeto del tobillo en pleno vuelo y con un giro lo arrojo fuera del cuadrilátero inconsciente.

-No me digan- dijo Nitro sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario después de la pelea -¿Los tome por sorpresa otra vez?- pregunto con una sonrisa presumida, sabiendo que los haría enfadar. Los guardias socorrieron a su camarada derribado y gruñeron en silencio.

**EN EL BALCON:**

-¡Wow! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Fue increíble!- aclamo Spike disfrutando del entretenimiento.

-Definitivamente supera por mucho la velocidad de cualquier raza, al menos sin alas- comento Twilight escribiendo los nuevos datos en su cuaderno.

-Es muy hábil- dijo Cadence sorprendida –Pero no debería hacer enfadar a todos de esa forma-

-Yo creo que es parte de su plan- dijo Celestia atrayendo la atención –Por lo que he podido observar Nitro es realmente astuto-

-Ahí va el siguiente encuentro- dijo Spike.

**CUADRILATERO:**

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- dijo otro de los guardias, una mujer esta vez, cabello azul marino atado en una cola de caballo (¿Irónico?), piel de un tono celeste pálido y ojos azul eléctrico. Utilizo sus alas para subir rápidamente al ring. Parecía realmente enfadada.

-Umm… esto se volvió complicado- dijo Nitro haciendo que la pegaso sonriera -¿Es sexista golpearte? ¿Es más sexista no golpearte? ¡La línea es tan delgada!- dijo sobreactuando para burlarse de ella.

-¡No siquiera podrás tocarme!- exclamo y cuando su capitán dio la señal alzo vuelo y se lanzo en picada con una patada. Nuestro protagonista hizo gala de su agilidad y dio un mortal hacia adelante pasando por encima de su oponente y con total descaro le dio un golpecito en la frente cuando esta se dio la vuelta y rápidamente salto hacia atrás para evitar otra patada haciéndolo quedar al borde del ring.

-¿Quieres tomar un descanso para calmarte? Pelear con ese nivel enojo puede ser contraproducente- le pregunto Nitro haciendo que la pegaso se enfadara aun más que antes, y déjenme decirles que ya estaba furiosa. Gruñendo como un animal salvaje la pegaso alzó vuelo y cuando llego a una altura apropiada se lanzo en picada, giro en el aire uso la velocidad para dar una patada devastadora. En el último momento Nitro movió su mano derecha abriendo un portal azul que se trago a la mujer y con su mano izquierda abrió un segundo portal, este de color rojo, a sus espaldas escupiendo a la pegaso en el suelo fuera del ring.

Había ganado su segundo encuentro. Nitro le sonrió a la mujer en el suelo que salto hacia el por venganza pero fue detenida por sus compañeros guardias que se esforzaron para alejarla del peli rosado, quien descaradamente la saludo con su mano.

-Bye, bye, querida- dijo Nitro guiñándole un ojo.

**BALCON:**

-Hm, que interesante- dijo Celestia admirando el trabajo de su invitado.

-Magia de portales, nunca había visto que alguien les diera ese uso- murmuro Twilight tomando notas.

-Se mueve como si estuviera en un circo- comento Spike en referencia a los movimientos acrobáticos de Nitro.

-Ahora sigue Shinning Armor- dijo Cadence nerviosa de que algo malo fuera a suceder.

**CUADRILATERO**

-La historia se repite una vez más- comento Nitro mientras miraba a Shinning Armor con una sonrisa presumida –El valiente capitán luchara para honrar a sus hombres caídos- dijo burlándose.

-No terminara como la última vez- respondió el unicornio poniéndose en posición y haciendo brillar la gema de su frente.

-Serás perfecto para probar mi nuevo truco- dijo el peli rosado levando su puño derecho y haciendo brillar su propia gema –Este es mi mejor movimiento, lo llamo **Overload**\- la palabra activo su poder haciendo que su mano brille por unos instantes y cuando el brillo seso, en el dorso de su mano estaba grabado el numero **3**, como si fuera un tatuaje –Pero lo dejaremos para más tarde-

Sin permitirle una respuesta o siquiera un pensamiento acerca de su nuevo movimiento, Nitro acelero hacia Shinning Armor con el puño levantado. Conociendo la fuerza del peli rosado y sabiendo que un golpe directo podría decidir el resultado de la pelea, el capitán levanto una barrera mágica para protegerse. Sin embargo Nitro salto sobre la barrera y antes de tocar el suelo giro su cuerpo y propino una patada a la espalda de Shinning Armor lanzándolo al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

El capitán se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo solo para rodar hacia un lado para esquivar un disco de energía. Queriendo un pequeño respiro disparo un rayo mágico que forzó a Nitro a moverse ligeramente hacia la derecha para esquivar. Eso le dio tiempo a Shinning Armor de preparar su último movimiento.

-Esto termina ahora- dijo el capitán de la guardia volviendo a crear una barrera, esta vez en forma de domo que lo protegía por completo.

-No vas a ganar si no atacas- dijo Nitro levantando su mano izquierda y disparando sus balas mágicas explosivas que chocaron contra la barrera sin hacer daño. Cambiando su estrategia el peli rosado imito una técnica usada por su rival y arrojo un rayo mágico con la intención de perforar el escudo y lo mantuvo por casi un minuto solo para no hacer nada –Ahora, esto es muy molesto- comento.

Shinning Armor sonrió –Las barreras mágicas son mi especialidad, casi nada puede penetrarlas- se jacto uno de los pocos unicornios guerreros que había en equestria –Pero tienes razón, no ganare solo protegiéndome. Por eso hare esto- entrecerrando sus ojos en concentración la barrera comenzó a expandirse ganando terreno –Lo único que tengo que hacer para ganar es sacarte del cuadrilátero. Es mi victoria-

Nitro estiro sus manos y choco contra la barrera mientras esta lo empujaba hacia atrás. La gran mayoría creyó que la pelea estaba en su etapa final. Los guardias alentaban a su capitán para que derrotara a la causa de su mayor vergüenza.

**BALCON**

-Ese es un movimiento inteligente- dijo Twilight alabando a su hermano.

-Shinning Armor se dio cuenta de que no podría superar a Nitro frente a frente asi que ideo una estrategia que utilizara sus fortalezas a su favor- explico Celestia.

-¿Aun asi cuenta como victoria? Quiero decir… esta es la tercer pelea consecutiva de Nitro, podría estar cansado- comento Spike.

-Me alegro de que terminara de forma pacífica- dijo Cadence soltando un suspiro de alivio. Dicho alivio se rompió por la risa de su amigo de pelo rosa.

**CUADRILATERO**

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- pregunto Shinning Armor expresando la duda de todos los presentes.

-Te estás olvidando de algo, debería ser suficiente por ahora- respondió Nitro enseñando su mano derecha en la cual todos presenciaron como el numero **3** se desvanecía en un **2**. En ese instante la mano de Nitro fue cubierta por una esfera de energía blanca que brillaba intensamente, moviéndose y temblando como si fuera inestable.

Con un rugido Nitro arrojo su mano hacia atrás y luego hacia delante con toda su fuerza. El resultado fue simple.

…

…

…

**¡CRAAAAAAAACKKKKK!**

El domo de energía creado por Shinning Armor se rompió en cientos de miles de pedazos y el impacto arrojo al capitán sobre su espalda. El unicornio abrió los ojos y se paro tan rápido como pudo. Lo primero que vio fue a su oponente mostrando su puño una vez más el **2** convirtiéndose en un **1** y el cuerpo de Nitro brillando con un aura plateada. Shinning Armor levanto su brazo y arrojo un rayo de energía mágica hacia su oponente.

Nitro se quedo quieto mientras el rayo se acerba y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo se movió a una velocidad increíble, generando una boom sónico. En segundos estaba parado detrás del soldado. El numero **1** de su mano desapareció por completo.

Cuando Shinning Armor se dio la vuelta Nitro le dio un toque en el frente con la punta de sus dedos, pero lo que fue en apariencia un suave toque tenia detrás una fuerza devastadora que golpeo con fuerza al capitán arrojándolo fuera del cuadrilátero y hacia una pared. Cuando Shinning Armor estaba a punto de golpear el muro, una masa de energía rosa funciono como un colchón disminuyendo el daño al mínimo. Ni siquiera lo dejo inconsciente. Con los ojos abiertos como platos enfocados en el, Nitro solo pudo decir una cosa:

-Yo gano-

**MINUTOS DESPUES:**

Tan pronto como la pelea termino Nitro abandono el cuadrilátero y se adentro al castillo, debía ducharse y cambiarse para el trabajo. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo fue interceptado por ambas princesas, Twilight Sparkle y Spike, como era de esperarse.

-Fue una demostración muy impresionante Nitro, tus habilidades superaron mis expectativas- dijo Celestia.

-Gracias Celestia- respondió haciendo que Twilight frunciera el ceño por su forma de dirigirse a la princesa, pero después de ignorar cualquier regaño al respecto todo este tiempo simplemente se quedo callada. A Celestia realmente no le importaba, que alguien se dirija a ella de forma tan casual era un soplo de aire fresco.

-Fue muy impresionante, realmente eres único- complemento Cadence haciendo que Nitro se rasque la cabeza con nerviosismo ante tantos halagos.

-¡Fue increíble!- exclamo Spike empezando hablar muy rápido y con entusiasmo –El primero parecía grande y fuerte pero tú fuiste más rápido y con un ¡Pum! ¡Pam! ¡Pum! ¡Te encargaste de él antes de que se diera cuenta y…y… y la segunda era muy rápida pero tú fuiste más listo y la venciste en dos movimientos! y luego Shiining Armor…. Parecía que todo había terminado pero luego destruiste todo y te moviste como un rayo y de un solo toque lo mandaste a volar y….- el pequeño se quedo callado al ver las miradas que le estaban dando -… y fue genial- termino un poco avergonzado.

-JEJE, gracias amiguito- le agradeció el peli rosado.

-¿Cuál fue ese hechizo que usaste al final?- pregunto Twilight sin disimular su curiosidad. Al ver a los demás Nitro noto que estaban igual de curiosas.

-Pues lo llamo **Overload (sobrecarga)**\- comenzó a explicar –Básicamente pongo un pequeño porcentaje de mi poder y lo divido en tres partes y con cada segundo que pasa ese poder se duplica una y otra vez sin que yo tenga que hacer nada. Es como una inversión pones una moneda de oro y en unos segundos tendrás un montón de moneda. Lugo puedo liberar el poder de una sola vez y usarlo para lo que yo quiera. Bastante genial ¿eh?-

-P-p-p-pero no tiene lógica ¿Cómo puedes duplicar el poder sin perder más energía? ¡Es imposible!- dijo Twilight para luego comenzar a murmurar teorías, posibilidades, contradicciones hasta que se desconecto del mundo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ya que Twilight se fue del lugar, será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde al trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde- Nitro saludo y se fue listo para comenzar otro día normal en Canterlot **(** Hay otro poder que no he probado pero para usarlo necesito matar a alguien o algo**)** pensó en su habilidad característica, no era magia realmente pero la tenía cuando soñaba antes de llegar a equestria y según Harmonia tenía todas esas habilidades **(**Tendre que probarla cuando pueda**)**

…

…

…

…

…

Lo que nadie sabía era que había un poderoso Kaijin (monstruo) que se acercaba a la ciudad y que las barreras no podrían detener.

:

**PEQUEÑO AVISO PARA PROMOCIONAR MI HISTORIA MAS AMBISIOSA **

**UN MULTICROSSOVER CON UN OC VISITANDO VARIOS MUNDOS FICTICIOS PARA HACERCE MAS PODEROSO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, HEY, HEY, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y EL ULTIMO ANTES EMPEZAR EL CANON. SOLO PARA RECORDARLES DE MOMENTO ESTAMOS CASI UN AÑO ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SERIE.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**VIDA EN CANTERLOT PARTE 2**

**¡LA CACERIA COMIENZA YA!**

Al día siguiente después de su combate con la guardia real, Nitro se encontraba en su trabajo en la tienda do donas de Joe. Hoy era un día festivo en Canterlot lo que lleno su horario de trabajo y tenía que preparar varias órdenes grandes.

**(Nota de autor: Hace un tiempo reescribí algunas partes de este fanfic, no necesitan releer, lo más importante es el nombre del protagonista que ahora es NITRO en honor a un anime que me gusta mucho, si adivinan cual les ofreceré algo interesante)**

-¿Qué clase de fiesta es que necesitan tantas donas?- pregunto Nitro desde su lugar en la cocina, ya había trabajado previamente en una panadería así que no tuvo problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo trabajo.

-Es el día del escudo- le respondió Joe mientras le ponía el glaseado y las chispitas a las donas que ya había sacado del horno –Canterlot es conocida como la ciudad más segura del mundo así que una vez al año celebramos a nuestros soldados y guardias que nos protegen de los Kaijin (monstruos), es uno de los días con más ventas así que debemos asegurarnos de tener mucho que vender para cuando comience el festival- Joe estaba emocionado.

**(**Tal vez sea divertido**)** pensó Nitro mientras sacaba las donas del horno y metía lo que ya era su séptima tanda del día. Este sería el primer día festivo del peli rosado en Equestria por lo que bien podría intentar disfrutarlo, incluso si la guardia real todavía le guarda rencor pero ese era su problema no suyo. Al mirar por la ventana podía ver a los habitantes de la ciudad montando puestos de comida, adornos y mucho más….jajajaj como si eso pasara.

.

.

.

Son un montón de ricachones, obviamente le pagaron a alguien para que prepararan el lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver a Twilight junto con Spike caminando con otras cuatro chicas. Un de ellas tenía el cabello largo y lacio de color azul y plateado similar a pasta dental, su piel era de un tono claro de azul y llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro con una chaqueta blanca y botas marrones que llegaban por encima de sus tobillos, su nombre es Minuett. La segunda señorita tenía el cabello azul verdoso rizado y su piel era amarilla, vestía unos shorts negros y una blusa sin mangas blanca con botas blancas, ella es Lemon Hearts. La tercera tenía el cabello rosa, más claro que nuestro protagonista, también rizado pero ella lo mantenía corto hasta lo hombros, su piel era de un tono de marfil y vestía un simple vestido de verano rosa y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color, su nombre es Twinkleshine. La última de ellas tenía el cabello rojo con franjas moradas, su piel es color crema, llevaba gafas de pasta y vestía un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga, una falda de colegiala hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros simples, su nombre es Moon Dancer.

-Todo se ve magnifico ya no puedo esperar para que comience el festival- exclamo Minuett emocionada.

-Yo tampoco, ya quiero ver el desfile de este año- comento Twinkleshine sonriendo como la mayoría de sus amigas.

-Tú solo quieres ver a los soldados- le respondió Lemon Hearts dándole a su amiga un golpecito en el costado haciéndola sonrojar y soltar una risita, ni aceptándolo ni negándolo.

-Sí, que divertido- dijo Twilight sin energía, ella realmente no quería estar allí pero la princesa Celestia le ordeno que tomara un descanso de sus estudios para divertirse y disfrutar del festival. Parecerá un poco exagerado pero hay pocas cosas que podrían alejar a la fiel alumna de la princesa de sus estudios.

-Vamos Twilight, al menos inténtalo- Spike trato de convencerla –Incluso podemos invitar a Nitro, apuesto que el hará las cosas mucho más divertidas- la mención de su amigo unicornio la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Tienes razón Spike!- respondió haciendo que él bebe dragón hinchara su pecho con orgullo -¡Nunca le he preguntado a Nitro sobre las festividades de donde viene!- al instante Spike se desinflo, al menos había mantenido el origen de su amigo en secreto.

-¡Ohhhh, definitivamente tienes que invitarlo!- exclamo Minuett mientras sus otras amigas soltaron una risita en el fondo.

-¿De dónde viene que estas tan interesada en el?- le pregunto Moon Dancer acomodándose las gafas, ella era la segunda estudiosa del grupo y se comportaba de manera similar a Twilight.

-E-él es, él es…. ¡Extranjero!- respondió apresuradamente y con temor de revelar el secreto –De muy lejos y allí tienen tradiciones muy diferentes, por eso tengo curiosidad- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, es cierto que a veces actúa un poco extraño- comento Lemon Hearts acariciando su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Que importa, es divertido y guapo también- dijo Twinkleshine. Sus amigas lo aprobaron asintiendo.

-Sí, ¡Oh miren por allá esas decoraciones se ven fantásticas hay que verlas más de cerca!- exclamo Spike desviando el tema de conversación y recibiendo las gracias de Twilight. Las demás cayeron en la trampa y corrieron con entusiasmo.

Sin más opciones Twilight suspiro y siguió a sus amigas y a su asistente para participar del festival que estaba próximo a iniciar, solo esperaba encontrarse con Nitro para averiguar sobre las tradiciones y festividades de su mundo de origen para que el día no fuera por completo un desperdicio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Más allá del festival en construcción y lejos de todas las personas de la ciudad de Canterlot, en las afueras de uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban las grandes ciudades de Equestria se podía ver un rastro de destrucción. Arboles caídos y con marcas de largas, afiladas y enormes garras. Y tristemente también había un rastro de manchas rojas en el suelo, sangre, fruto del vicio asesino del Kaijin que ahora cautivado por la ciudad de Canterlot se dirigía hacia allí para cumplir su cometido, el mismo que todos aquellos de su especie.

.

.

.

.

Esparcir terror y sufrimiento dejando un rastro de destrucción y muerte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habiendo terminado la última tanda de donas para la celebración Nitro camino por el festival que había comenzado hace casi nada. La gente de Canterlot y lo que fácilmente destacaban como turistas se divertían como si no hubiese mañana. En las bellas calles decoradas con el emblema del ejército, la guardia real y la bandera del reino se podían ver niños disfrazados con armaduras balanceando espadas de juguete salvando "princesas y damiselas en apuros" que eran las niñas con sus propios disfraces.

-"Tomate el resto del día libre Nitro, los jóvenes como tu deben disfrutar de días como este"- Nitro repitió las palabras de Joe con una imitación perfecta de su voz –Si esas son las órdenes del jefe con mucho gusto obedezco- dijo dándole una mordida a un algodón de azúcar rosa y luego le dio una mordida a un hot dog que traía en su otra mano **(**Debo agradecer a Harmonia por enviarme a un Equestria omnívoro, si tuviera que volverme vegetariano moriría de hambre**)** pensó nuestro protagonista.

Según el cronograma el desfile sucedería en unas tres horas, en el todo el ejercito de Canterlot marcharía por el centro de la ciudad a pie o montando sus Timber Horses. Nitro estaba maravillado por dichos animales.

Obviamente dichos animales venían a reemplazar a los caballos como monturas y animales de tiro. En la serie todos eran ponis y ellos mismo realizaban dichas actividades. Pero en este mundo existían los timber horses y como su nombre lo indica son caballos de madera o más precisamente arboles con forma de caballos que actuaban como caballos, también habían pegasos de este tipo.

Cada timber horse se distinguía por el tipo de madera de la cual estaba formado su cuerpo. El ejército usaba timber horses de roble que eran fuertes y rápidos. El carruaje de Celestia era tirado por pegasos de cerezo de madera blanca y crines hechas de pétalos rosas muy elegantes y hermosos. Eran los compañeros perfectos ya que mantenerlos era muy rentable pues solo necesitan agua, luz del sol y pasar algo tiempo sobre la tierra para absorber los nutrientes del suelo para vivir.

-¡Nitro, por aquí!- al reconocer la vez como su pequeño amigo escamoso Nitro salió de sus pensamiento y volteo y efectivamente allí se encontraba Spike y Twilight junto con las compañeras de esta última, no podía referirse a ellas como amigas pues la estudiante de Celestia no las veía de esa forma.

-Hola niño- saludo comiéndose ambos bocadillos de una par de mordidas -¿Qué tal el festival hasta ahora?- pregunto acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Es genial, la música, los juegos, la comida, todo es increíble!- exclamo con emoción el dragoncito.

-Hoooola Nitro- saludaron todas las compañeras de Twilight al unísono excepto Moon Dancer que simplemente negó con la cabeza el coqueteo de sus amigas. El peli rosado devolvió el saludo sin enterarse de lo que pasaba y trato con fuerza de recordar el nombre de las chicas que tenía en frente.

-Hey Twilight, parece que Celestia te saco de la biblioteca y escondió la llave- se burló de la unicornio quien simplemente puso los ojos a su chiste, detrás los demás se reían de la broma.

-Ya que estamos aquí podrías contarme sobre las festividades de tu mundo- dijo con una sonrisa expectante sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, al ver que Nitro se veía alarmado recordó –Porque vienes de un lugar tan lejano que parece otro mundo jeje- exclamo nerviosa pero sintió alivio al ver que las demás aceptaron la mentira.

-Por favor Twilight estamos en un festival- dijo Minuett interponiéndose entre la unicornio lavanda y el peli rosado.

-Sí, deja el cuestionario para después ahora hay que divertirnos- Twinkleshine se prendió del brazo de Twilight y la arrastro al siguiente puesto seguido Lemon Hearts, Minuett y Moon Dancer.

-Uf, me salve- dijo Nitro aliviado de poder evitar el interrogatorio. Spike asintió concordando con él y con un encogimiento de hombros ambos siguieron a las chicas risueñas y a una Twilight amargada.

Y así el grupo se dispuso a disfrutar del festival. Arrastraron a Twilight a cada puesto que había, probaron la comida y los juegos. Había bandas de música en diferentes partes de la ciudad que atrajeron a muchas personas, algunos nombres destacaron como Saphire Shores y Condesa Coloratura junto con orquestas y demás entretenimiento.

La noche parecía simplemente perfecta, todo el mundo estaba pasándola bien hasta el punto en el que Nitro logro dejar de lado su repudio por la gente de Canterlot, quienes a su vez parecía haber olvidado sus costumbres elitistas y se divertían con todos las personas del festival indiscriminadamente. El grupo estaba a punto de volver por sus pasos para tener un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo aéreo de los Wonderbolts antes del desfile.

.

.

¡SPLAT! El cadáver un pobre hombre cayo a sus pies, estaba cubierto de sangre en su abdomen lacerado y sus ojos muertos los veían con una expresión de puro terror. Un instante después empezaron los gritos de pánico y miedo. Desde la dirección en la que vino el cadáver un rio de gente corría por sus vidas atropellándose unos a otros.

Saliendo de su estupor Nitro uso su magia para atraer al grupo de chicas y a Spike contra el muro de un edificio a salvo de la turba. Ya más tranquilo estiro su brazo y cazo del abrigo a un hombre terrestre y lo acerco a su rostro ignorando sus intentos de huir.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- le pregunto con un grito.

-¡UN KAIJIN!- fue lo único que dijo antes de separarse bruscamente para continuar su escape.

Nitro observo a su izquierda. Las chicas se estaban abrazando unas a otras sollozando y temblando de miedo mientras que Twilight tenía a Spike en sus brazos cubriendo su rostro para consolarse mutuamente después de lo que vieron.

-Se tienen que ir, la multitud está atrayendo al kaijin- dijo Nitro pero no parecía que nadie estuviera escuchando -¡Twilight!- grito sacudiendo su hombro logrando su atención, el pelirosado retrocedió un poco cuando noto la expresión horrorizada de la chica –Se tienen que ir, vallan al castillo, estarán seguras allí-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Veré si puedo ayudar- respondió Nitro. La estudiante de Celestia estuvo a punto de decirle que era una locura pero en ese momento se paralizo cuando empezaron a oír pisadas. Ambos se voltearon lentamente y abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver al kaijin acercándose.

El monstruo era de al menos unos seis o siete metro de altitud, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas negras metálicas. Parecía una mezcla de varios animales con cuerpo de gorila caminando apoyado en sus nudillos, patas traseras toro, una cola de escorpión con un agujón metálico de al menos dos metros de largo y grueso como un refrigerador. Lo más aterrador sin embargo era su cara la cual era muy similar a la de un humanos solo que sin orejas ni nariz y tenía una boca enorme con dientes blancos. El kaijin actualmente se había llevado un cadáver a su boca, el cual devoro de un solo bocado sin masticar.

-E-es un categoría 10- murmuro Twilight al ver una "**X" **enorme grabada en el pecho del monstruo, o en números romanos un 10 –No ha habido registros de un categoría 10 desde que Celestia asumió el cargo como gobernante- explico la unicornio retrocediendo lentamente.

.

.

El kaijin volteo en su dirección.

-¡Váyanse ya!- le grito Nitro corriendo hacia el monstruo disparando balas mágicas que explotaron en la cara del kaijin sin afectarle ni siquiera un poco – Ok, tengo su atención…. ¡Maldita sea, tengo su atención!-

RRRROOOOAAAAAAAR!

Como si esa fuera la señal de salida de una carrera Nitro acelero y corrió tan rápido como pudo para alejar al kaijin de las personas pero el monstruo estaba ganando terreno y cuando se acercó lo suficiente estiro uno de sus brazos para atraparlo.

Pensando rápidamente nuestro héroe abrió un portal frente a él y lo atravesó esquivando la mano del kaijin. Mirando a la criatura desde la cima de un edificio el pelirosado trato de encontrar algún punto débil mientras activaba **Overload**, el número tres apareciendo en el dorso de mi mano derecha.

-Tengo extender este poder a mi otra mano, seis cargas serian excelentes en este momento- reflexiono para sí mismo mientras esperaba a que se cargara la energía –Ese kaijin es como un gorila y un escorpión como… Scorpion Kong. Me gusta cómo suena eso-

.

.

-¡Ataquen!-

El grito y el sonido repentino de una batalla desviaron la atención de Nitro hacia la calle en donde una parte del ejército de Canterlot había emprendido una cacería para acabar con el kaijin. Nuestro protagonista observo la batalla y a los valientes hombres que luchaban para proteger su hogar y su gente dando lo mejor de sus capacidades y esfuerzo.

.

.

.

Y todos iban a morir.

Scorpion Kong estaba de pie inmóvil recibiendo todos los ataques sin sufrir daño alguno, tranquilo y sin ningún signo de estar en peligro como si estuviera estableciendo un punto "Soy imparable y no evitaran su destrucción" pensaba el monstruo…tal vez.

Allí fue cuando ataco por primera vez. Un solo manotazo fue suficiente para despachar a la primera línea de ataque, los soldados que usaban espadas y lanzas, todos volando como si no fueran más que insectos, Nitro no sabía si hubo muertos o no. Los unicornios arrojaban hechizos y haces de luz mágicas que no hacían ni mella en la piel escamosa del kaijin. Cansado de ver al que posiblemente era el ejército más inútil que jamás había visto ser aplastados nuestro protagonista se decidió a atacar.

Saliendo de su escondite Nitro gasto una de sus cargas en un disparo mágico del tamaño de carro que impacto de lleno en Scorpion Kong. Ahora solo le quedaban dos cargas. Pero cuando el humo de disipo el kaijin categoría 10 seguía de pie para nada afectado por el ataque.

-Mierda- murmuro cuando la bestia dirigió sus ojos muertos hacia él.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Castillo de Canterlot:**

El día del escudo era una festividad tranquila, a menos que tengas que firmar papeles o aprobar y negar una infinidad de cosas para su realización y es que mientras que fue un día pacífico y libre para la mayor parte de Canterlot para la princesa del sol solo era otro día de trabajo, incluso se atrevería a decir que fue más ajetreado que otras veces ya que la festividad ocurría en la ciudad donde residía.

La princesa Celestia y su sobrina Cadence se encontraban disfrutando del tiempo libre que les quedaba bebiendo te en el balcón antes de que la princesa del sol tuviera que dar su discurso anual como todos los años, una tarea que se ha vuelto bastante tediosa. Por suerte el haber vivido tanto tiempo tenía una ventaja muy útil en situaciones así.

A lo largo de su vida ha dado muchos discursos. ¿Quién se enteraría si en lugar de escribir uno nuevo usara uno anterior? El de hace cuatro siglos fue uno de sus mejores trabajos y sería un desperdicio no volver a usarlo ¿verdad? Pensó Celestia con una risita que oculto detrás de su tasa de té. Por desgracia y antes de que Cadence le preguntara de que se trataba el chite que no le han contado paso otra cosa.

-¡Princesa Celestia hay un kaijin atacando el festival!- uno soldado entro por la puerta sujetando un brazo sangrante acompañado de una de las sirvientas del castillo que había intentado detenerlo para al menos curar su herida.

Celestia y Cadence se levantaron de sus asientos ambas con una tormenta de ideas azotando sus mentes. Si el kaijin había ignorado el cristal protector significaba que era poderoso, de categoría 6 en adelante. Y si bien el ejercito de Canterlot era el mejor de equestria, al menos de los humanos, lo cierto era que los kaijin de categoría mayores al 5 eran una rareza que la misma Celestia no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, el ultimo kaijin poderoso que vio fue un categoría 7 y eso fue antes de que… antes de que encarcelara a Nightmare Moon en la luna.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre la amenaza?- pregunto Celestia manteniendo la calma, a su lado su sobrina estaba muy nerviosa y apenas lo podía ocultar.

-Es, es un, es…- al soldado le costaba hablar había sido uno de los primeros en ver el poder la bestia -… ¡Es un categoría 10!- exclamo cayendo de rodillas.

-Iré personalmente- dijo Celestia después de considerar el riesgo.

-¿Estas segura tía?- le pregunto Cadence preocupada.

-No hay otra opción, los kaijin de categoría 10 o superior suelen tener habilidades o poderes extraños. No hay nadie más que pueda manejar este problema- no queriendo discutir la princesa extendió sus alas y estuvo a punto de emprender vuelo a la que no sabía, solo sería la primera de muchas batallas.

-Hay algo mas- dijo el soldado deteniendo a la princesa –Su invitado, el de cabello rosa también esta luchando-

Ambas alicornios se petrificaron por un segundo al descubrir que Nitro estaba enfrentándose al poderoso kaijin. Casi al instante de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa Cadence salió volando por el balcón. Celestia la siguió rápidamente.

-¿Cadence que estás haciendo?- le pregunto Celestia a su sobrina.

-Tengo que ayudarlo- respondió sin detenerse.

Celestia suspiro sabiendo que no habría palabras que la detuvieran y es que durante este tiempo Cadence y Nitro se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Era de esperarse pues su amigo de otro universo nunca tuvo interés en los títulos y eso incluía el de princesa, esto le facilito mucho a su sobrina hacerse amiga de Nitro pues era uno de los pocos en Equestria que la veía como ella misma y no como de la realeza. La misma Celestia se había encariñado mucho con el joven apreciándolo tanto como a su estudiante.

.

.

Ambas princesas solo podían esperar a que su amigo estuviera bien.

**Con Nitro:**

El corrió y se deslizo debajo de uno de los golpes de Scorpion Kong, hasta ahora se había mantenido bastante bien durante la pelea. El kaijin era muy fuerte pero no era muy rápido así que se había dedicado esquivar sus ataques mientras trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera dañar a la bestia.

-Si no encontramos una abertura en su defensa estamos muertos- comento Nitro observando el estado de los soldados, el mismo Shinning Armor había llegado a dar apoyo y aunque al principio le había ordenado a Nitro alejarse al final tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y permitirle luchar pues el pelirosado había salvado a muchos de sus hombres atrayendo la atención del monstruo o a través de sus portales.

Incluso la ayuda de los Wonderbolts resulto ser casi inútil pues al igual que Nitro solo podían desviar la atención del kaijin. La dura verdad es que nadie estaba preparado para lidiar con una amenaza de tal magnitud.

-Intentemos algo diferente- murmuro recogiendo una espada del suelo. Su marcador bajo uno haciendo que la espada se recubriera con energía mágica que vibraba de poder con una intensa luz blanca –Acabo de inventar el sable de luz-

Nitro espero un par de segundos hasta que Scorpion Kong desvio la atención uno de los Wonderbolts intentando empalarlo con su aguijon. Cuando llego el momento se movió, corrió a su máxima velocidad esquivando soldados y escombros y justo cuando el kaijin lo noto y trato aplastarlo Nitro salto balanceo la espada directo al cuello del monstruo creando una ráfaga de viento por el impacto.

.

.

.

¡CRACK!

Nitro miro con horror como la hoja de la espada se rompía en mil pedazos al hacer contacto con la piel escamosa del kaijin. Scorpion Kong no parecía feliz por el intento en contra de su vida y azoto a Nitro con su enorme mano. Nitro al ver el ataque entrante se envolvió a sí mismo en una gruesa capa de goma-bungee. Cuando el golpe hizo contacto nuestro héroe, al igual que un balón, reboto por todo el lugar hasta estrellarse en un edificio ileso dentro de la esfera elástica.

-¿Acaso es invencible?- se quejó levantándose lentamente. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos cuando una nueva esperanza brillo frente a todos. Un enorme rayo de luz golpeo al kaijin haciéndolo patinar hacia atrás, fue la primera vez que el monstruo se veía afectado por un ataque. Y allí fue cuando la vio, parecía que un ángel había bajado del cielo para socorrerlos brillando en un aura dorada. En ese instante cada persona presente aclamo por su princesa, algunos lloraban de felicidad.

-¡Nitro!- mirando a su izquierda se sorprendió al ver que Cadence también había venido -¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada pero se calmó al ver que además de algunos rasguños en su ropa y unos cuantos moretones no había ningún daño serio.

-Ninguno de nosotros estará bien si no detenemos esa cosa- le respondió a la princesa con seriedad que luego desapareció para mostrarle una sonrisa –Pero gracias por preguntar, ustedes dos parecen ángeles caídos del cielo en este momento- Cadence se rio un poco con ese comentario y ambos regresaron la vista a la pelea.

A Scorpion Kong no le había gustado nada que alguien más se haya metido en su carnicería y además este lo había empujado. Soltando un rugido de ira el kaijin se impulsó hacia adelante más rápido de lo que se había movido desde que llego a la ciudad y juntando sus manos lanzo un golpe de martillo. Celestia simplemente voló a su alrededor y disparo un segunda rayo mucho más fuerte que el anterior pero el monstruo ni se inmuto por el ataque y aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar con su aguijón. Sin tiempo para esquivar la princesa se tele transportó lejos del ataque.

Buscando un nuevo enfoque Celestia levito dos enormes trozos del terreno y los arrojo hacia la bestia pero Scorpion Kong los hizo pedazos con un par manotazos. Luego el monstruo enterró sus garras en el suelo y levanto otro enorme pedazo de suelo pero no se lo arrojo a Celestia sino a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Canterlot.

La princesa del sol jadeo y uso su magia para detener el gran proyectil pero eso era lo que la criatura quería y en una muestra de inteligencia se lanzó al ataque mientras la princesa estaba distraída por la seguridad de su gente. Sus enormes manos se acercaban a Celestia con la intención de aplastarla como una mosca. Celestia abrió mucho los ojos pero antes de que algo sucediera la mano de Nitro salió de un portal y jalo a la princesa a la seguridad justo a su lado.

.

.

.

-Siempre quise salvar a una princesa- dijo Nitro sonriendo a la princesas en sus brazos. Celestia se encontró a si misma sonrojándose por el contacto y observando a su invitado directamente a esos bellos ojos dorados. Sacudiendo su cabeza Celestia se alejó suavemente y regreso su mirada a la criatura que estaba mirando a todas partes para encontrarla.

-Es mucho peor de lo que creía- dijo Celestia, a su lado el viajero de otro mundo la escuchaba atentamente –El poder especial del Kaijin parece ser una alta resistencia a la magia y sus escamas están hechas de adamantiun- ese término se ganó una mirada de sorpresa y horror de nuestro protagonista –Es un material sumamente raro casi indestructible, no hay forma de atravesar sus defensas-

Nitro negó furiosamente, se negaba a creer que algo era imposible ¡Estaba en equestria por el amor a los dioses! Ese simple hecho asesino cruelmente a la palabra "imposible", tenía que haber otra solución. Determinado a acabar con el monstruo Nitro analizo cuidadosamente a la criatura y estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando Scorpion Kong rugio con ira, allí dentro de su boca… ¡Era sangre! ¡Sangre de color verde oscura, sangre de kaijin! El monstruo era impenetrable pero bajo esa armadura había carne blanda y débil que podía atacar.

-Yo lo hare- dijo en voz baja pero Celestia lo escucho y estuvo a punto de decirle que se detuviera pero Nitro solo le sonrió desapareció por un portal.

Reapareciendo en la calle frente al monstruo Nitro corrió y uso goma-bungee para recoger un escudo y dos espadas, pego el escudo en su espalda y sujeto la espada firmemente en su mano derecha. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Scorpion Kong ataco con un golpe que dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo. Nitro atravesó el humo corriendo por el brazo del kaijin y lanzo un hilo pegajoso que se pegó en la cara del monstruo y cual Spiderman se balanceó hacia su cara enterrando la espada en uno de sus ojos. Saltando ante la mano que trato de aplastarlo Nitro lanzo una bola de goma-bungee que se pegó en el otro ojo cegando a la bestia.

Todo sucedía ante la atenta mirada del ejército, los Wonderbolts y ambas princesas. Nitro no se detuvo allí y al igual que lo había predicho Scorpion Kong había gritado de dolor abriendo su boca. Nuestro héroe volvió pegar una hilo pegajoso y se balance hacia la boca del monstruo. Uso el escudo cubierto de magia pegajosa y lo uso para trabar las fauces de la bestia y luego… se dejó caer dentro de su boca.

-¡Nitro!- gritaron con desesperación pero el peli rosado se había ido.

.

.

Herido y completamente encolerizado Scorpion Kong estaba decidido a destruir a los que quedaban. El monstruo avanzo a paso veloz con intención asesina, las princesas y los soldados restante estaban esperando el impacto pero a mitad de camino Scorpion Kong se tropezó cuando su cuerpo se hincho repentinamente por unos segundos. Tambaleándose el kaijin trato de seguir adelante pero de su boca comenzaron a salir galones de nauseabunda sangre verde y finalmente colapso en el suelo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Shinning Armor acercándose cautelosamente al monstruo junto con las princesas.

-Nitro lo… exploto desde dentro- dijo Celestia conmocionada por las acciones de su invitado. Cadence estaba llorando por la angustia de perder al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Celestia la abrazaba para consolarla mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas y Shinning Armor bajo la cabeza solemnemente ante la acción desinteresada que había tenido Nitro, lo odiaba pero ahora sentía respeto por él.

Cuando todos se lamentaban el kaijin comenzó a disolverse en el aire como suelen hacer después de ser asesinados.

-Princesas- llamo Shinning Armor y cuando ambas posaron su vista hacia adelante vieron en el suelo reemplazando al kaijin a Nitro, su ropa casi totalmente destruida dejando apenas unos trapos que ocultaban sus partes privadas. Lo que no notaron fue que una pequeña esfera de luz se metió en el cuerpo del peli rosado.

-Eso dolió mucho- se quejó en voz baja desde el suelo siendo lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron dos bellos ángeles y a algún gnomo o roedor con armadura que se coló en la escena.

**Al día siguiente. Castillo:**

El abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para cerrarlos nuevamente por culpa de la luz, con dificultada se levantó hasta quedarse sentado en la cama. Pasó la mano por su pecho rosando las vendas que cubrían sus heridas y justo entonces los recuerdos del día anterior azotaron su mente.

-¡Estas despierto!- antes de siquiera ver quien había hablado Nitro fue abrazado con fuerza, su cabeza enterrada en cabello de tonalidad rosada. Los gritos de la princesa del amor parecieron atraer a más personas dentro de su habitación.

-¡Nitro!- exclamo Spike saltando a la cama y uniéndose al abrazo –Amigo estábamos preocupados-

-Fue una locura lo que hiciste- comento Twilight deteniéndose al lado de su cama, parecía genuinamente preocupada.

-Tómenlo con calma, estoy segura de que a Nitro aún le falta para recuperarse- la melodiosa voz de Celestia logro que sus amigos lo dejaran en paz –Estoy feliz de ver que te recuperas maravillosamente- comento Celestia.

-Entonces si sucedió, lo derrote- dijo Nitro sonriendo.

-De hecho, fue una hazaña impresionante. El haber derrotado un kaijin de categoría 10 es un logro que nadie se ha atribuido en miles de años- dijo Celestia sentándose en el borde la cama –Como princesa te agradezco profundamente por tus servicios a la ciudad de Canterlot-

-Um, de nada creo- respondió rascándose la mejilla.

-Pero como amiga te prohíbo hacer una locura semejante otra vez- el regaño sinceramente no le cayó muy duro que digamos –Pero fuiste realmente valiente- ella se inclinó y planto un beso en la mejilla de Nitro haciéndolo sonrojarse como un tomate, muy visible gracias a su piel pálida –Eso fue por haberme salvado- dijo Celestia levantándose y volteando para ocultar su propio sonrojo.

-¡Tía/princesa!- exclamaron Cadence y Twilight respectivamente. Nitro por su parte estaba aturdido. Celestia utilizo "Beso", es súper eficaz, golpe crítico. Spike le dio un codazo y lo felicito con un pulgar arriba.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto nuestro prota para deshacerse de la situación incómoda. Al lado de su cama había un enorme cristal multicolor del tamaño un escritorio y también estaba lo que reconoció como el enorme aguijón de Scorpion Kong.

-Ese es tu botín- respondió Celestia agradeciendo el cambio de tema –Cada vez que un kaijin es derrotado deja una recompensa para aquel que lo derrote, el cristal puedes cambiarlo por "bits" uno de este tamaño debería valer alrededor de medio millón-

-¡¿Tanto?!- gritaron Nitro, Twilight y Spike.

-Jijiji, por supuesto, el premio es igual al riesgo que hay para obtenerlo- respondió Cadence saliendo de su sorpresa por el beso.

-No fue la única recompensa- dijo Nitro sintiendo los cambios en su cuerpo, al ver el interrogante en la cara de todos se decidió por explicar –Verán cuando Harmonia me trajo a este mundo me permitió tener todas las habilidades que había desarrollado en mis sueños- al ver que lo seguían continuo –Una de ellas se llamaba "Reward" y funcionaba cada vez que mataba a un monstruo u oponente obteniendo parte de sus estadísticas y apoderándome de un poder o habilidad se tenía alguna fortaleciéndome-

-¿Dices que te fortaleces al matar monstruos?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Sí, incluso aquí acostado puedo sentir como mi cuerpo es mucho más fuerte, tendré que acostumbrarme a mi nueva fuerza- respondió Nitro.

-Si eso es así- dijo Celestia dándose cuenta de lo importante sobre esto –Significa que obtuviste la resistencia a la magia que tenía el kaijin-

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de hasta qué punto. Nunca había usado Reward para obtener una habilidad pasiva como una inmunidad antes. Otra cosa que debo probar- explico.

Hubo un silencio cómodo que duro un minuto mientras todos asimilaban la nueva información, Twilight la había escrito en su cuaderno. Un minuto después la estudiante de Celestia se retiró para volver a sus estudios llevándose a Spike con ella.

-¿Qué tan mal quedaron las cosas allí afuera?- pregunto Nitro refiriéndose a las consecuencias de la llegada de Scorpion Kong. Celestia suspiro con tristeza.

-Los daños a la propiedad no fueron tan malos, unos cuantos edificios destruidos y la calle donde sucedió la batalla necesita reparación también- relato Celestia –En cuanto a pérdidas humanas, hubo muchas, al menos 40 civiles fallecieron antes de que tú y el ejército llegaran y casi 200 soldados murieron en batalla. Daré un informe y un homenaje para los caídos a mediodía-

Nitro miro hacia el techo mientras pensaba. No recordaba mucho del programa pero sabía que el Equestria que el había conocido no era tan cruel ni peligroso. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado si hubiera actuado antes pero al mismo tiempo estaba en paz pues si él no hubiera actuado cuando lo hizo las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores.

-No me menciones en tu informe- dijo Nitro sorprendiendo a las princesas –Dale el crédito de la derrota del kaijin al ejercito por favor-

-¿Por qué harías eso? casi mueres al enfrentarte al kaijin, mereces el reconocimiento- dijo Cadence con Celestia acordando en silencio pero con curiosidad por la decisión de nuestro prota.

-Era el día del escudo, donde Canterlot honraba y festejaba a sus soldados y guardias que los protegen y que hacen de Canterlot la ciudad más segura de Equestria- divago un poco –La gente necesita creer en ellos y confiar en que pueden protegerlos o todo se convertirá en un caos. Así que hazme ese favor Celestia- su mirada era firme, no aceptaría otra cosa.

-Muy bien- respondió Celestia sonriendo, estaba genuinamente sorprendida y conmovida por la decisión de Nitro **(**Eres alguien realmente increíble**)** pensó para sí misma, el joven frente a ella ha demostrado ser mucho más de lo que esperaba –Ahora debes seguir descansando, nos vemos más tarde- ella y Cadence salieron por la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo Nitro acostándose y regresando a dormir.

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: EL MAGO EXTRANJERO.**

**TAMBIÉN**** ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO NUEVO PERO NO SE CUANDO LO PUBLICARE.**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO COMIENZA EL CANON. PUEDEN SEGUIR DANDOME IDEAS PARA EL HAREM PERO YO NO CONFIRMARE NADA.**

**SI VEO QUE NO TIENE MUCHO APOYO ABANDONÓ ESTE FIC PARA CENTRARME EN OTROS.**

**Que día, uno de mis autores favoritos de Fanfic dejara de escribir un tiempo porque sus lectores son unos desagradecidos de mierda.**


End file.
